


Role Play

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Tracker [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, followup to "Tracker"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: This comes immediately after "Tracker" in which Sofia leads Levi into a dirty little role-play.





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> This work can stand on it's own (kinda) but will be better if you read "Tracker" first. At any rate, I loved writing role playing Levi! It's HOT. I might do another if y'all approve.

L x OC - Role Play

 

Levi crossed to the window for the fourth time, looking down at the square.  It was empty, except for a few cadets.  It had been empty (except for a few cadets) every other time he’d looked.

He walked over to the fire and began measuring tea into his teapot, frowning in frustration.

 

Sofia - the survey corps’s tracker and Levi’s …

_ What would you call it? _

He paused in his measuring and thought.

_ Crush?  Love interest? Girlfriend?  Lover? _

They were all true except for the girlfriend part.  And the lover part.  Well, he wasn’t sure.   They’d had sex exactly twice.  Really, really good sex. But Levi still wasn’t sure how she felt about him.

Or him about her.  He did miss her.  Very much.  He enjoyed talking to her about missions, about himself, about anything really.  And her body drove him crazy.  And her mouth.

_ You’re in love with her, you idiot.  _ His mind said. _ Just admit it. _

Levi sighed and looked down.  He had lost count of how many spoonfuls of tea he’d put in the pot.

“Fuck.” he said with feeling.  “Get back here, you shitty brat.”

 

Sofia had been officially enlisted in the Corps and had gone back home to pack her essentials for life at the barracks.  She had gone on horseback, alone, so she should be back that evening.

All through supper and after Levi haunted the ground floor, listening for hoofbeats.

She made it back just after nightfall.

Unfortunately Levi wasn’t the only one to go meet her.  A cadet came for her horse, Jean Kirstein came and grabbed her stuff, Hanji snagged her and asked a barrage of questions about the next mission and Sofia’s opinion on something new she had come up with.

Finally she turned to Levi.

“Captain Levi, Sir!” she said, saluting.

God he loved it when she trotted out his whole title.  Especially breathlessly and right before she came.

Levi cleared his throat.

“May I show you to your room, Tracker?”

Levi managed to control himself until they reached the corridor where the private quarters were then he as-gently-as-he-could-manage pushed her against the wall, pressing himself against her.  “May I show you how much I’d like to kiss you, Tracker?”

Sofia giggled. “Yes, sir!  Please!”

They kissed slowly, pressing tongues into each other’s mouth, exploring, hands wandering everywhere.

Finally a door clicked and they pushed apart.  It was Jean, coming out of Sofia’s room.

“Ahh!  Sofia!  I got your stuff all brought up.”

Sofia walked toward him, Levi slightly behind her to hide the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Sofia thanked them both and they wished her goodnight and Levi watched her door close.

He sighed.

 

\---

 

The next day was spent in training exercises and paperwork.  They saw each other in passing but that was all.  The next day Sofia was assigned to Erwin, who went over the procedures for requesting files and maps.  Exciting stuff.

The handsome commander flirted a little awkwardly with Sofia, and Jean, who came in occasionally, fell all over her.

Levi seethed with jealousy.  Every time Sofia touched Erwin’s arm or laughed at one of Jean’s stupid jokes, he fumed.

Finally, at the end of the day, Sofia was returning boxes to a basement store room - a room with a lock - and Levi followed her stealthily.

He slipped in the room behind her and turned the lock, leaning back against the door.

Sofia put her box away in a leisurely manner.

_ That’s enough. _

“Tracker.” Levi said, crossing his arms. “Come over here and pay proper respect to your superior.”

Sofia smiled but refused to budge.

“Damn it, tracker!  You owe me an apology for flirting shamelessly with other men.”

She skirted around the big wooden table in the middle of the room and leaned against it, facing him.  She raised her eyebrows.

“Flirting with other men, Sir?  Why can’t I flirt with other men?”

Levi hesitated, unable to read her expression.

“Because you're mine.” 

It didn't sound as authoritative as he had wanted. He ducked his head, fidgeting with his cravat.

“Yours?” Sofia said. “Am I?”

_ What? _

“What?”

Levi looked up Sofia. She had the tiniest little evil smile in place and her eyes glittered.

_ Uh … what the hell? _

Levi found himself simultaneously very nervous and very very turned on. 

“Perhaps I’ve just been stringing you along.” she said, inspecting her nails.

Levi began to move toward her.

“Maybe I’m really …”

Levi had reached her.

“Erwin’s girl.”  she smirked down at him.

Levi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing her back against the table.  She hummed in pleasure and he broke off.

“You shitty brat!” he gasped, “You have the nerve to tease  _ me _ ?!”

Her laughter bubbled up out of nowhere and his dick jumped.

“Erwin’s girl, my ass!” He sucked urgently at her neck, pressing his growing erection against her.

“Maybe I’ve had my ass on Erwin’s lap.” she giggled.

“Uughh!”  Levi gripped her arms. “Turn around, brat.”

She just grinned at him.

He held her painfully tight and his voice dropped an octave. “Turn. Around.” he growled. “Or I will fuck you _ in _ that gorgeous ass,  _ right now _ .”

Sofia’s eyes widened and she licked her lips. “Yes, Sir.”

She turned to face the table.

“Spread your legs, Tracker.”

She did.  He had to swallow a few times.

“N-now bend over the table.”

He put a hand on the small of her back, pushing her down, but she went willingly.

“Good girl.” He whispered, admiring the view.

She trembled under his hand and his cock throbbed.  He bent over her, chest pressed to her back, his hard-on grinding into her crotch.  She made a little startled noise.

Levi reached around her, grasping her breasts, finding her nipples and pinching them. She squealed this time, inadvertently rocking back onto the bulge in his trousers.

He continued to work at her nipples, pinching and rolling them until she was gasping.

His right hand dropped to the front of her jeans, easing underneath the waistband, and finding her clit through the thin fabric of her underpants.

She was moaning now, thrusting back into him.

“Y’know, you slutty brat,” Levi said quietly, thoughtfully, his breath hot on the back of her neck. “I  _ like _ the thought of taking what doesn’t belong to me.  I was a  _ thief  _ after all.”

Her breath hitched.  He slid her jeans down to her thighs with one hand, the other freeing his own cock, stroking it, milking pre-cum out.

He put one hand on her ass and rubbed the head of his cock up and down from her clit to her asshole, spreading slick.  She was dripping wet.

He leaned over her again. “So … If I put a few _ marks _ on what’s not mine, I wonder what your man would say?”

He gripped her ass bruisingly tight and she whined.

Levi was enjoying the game - very much - but he couldn’t hold out any longer. He guided his rock hard cock to her pussy and thrust in all the way.

She yelped and he slapped her ass, hard. He was rewarded with another cry and he began fucking her in earnest, face pressed into her back, strong fingers on her clit.

It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm building.  She had gotten him so worked up.

Her breath became faster as he thrust into her harder; he could tell she was close.

“Who did you say you belonged to?” he ground out, grunting as he pumped into her.

Sofia writhed, right on the edge of cumming.

“Answer me, Tracker!” he bit over her ribs, leaving marks even though her shirt.

“Ahh!  Ahh! Captain!” She wailed.

“Say it!  Say that bastard’s name.  Tell me who you said you belonged to!”

“Erwin!  Commander Erwin!”

“And who’s fucking you right now?”

“Ahh!  Captain!  C-captain Levi!”

“You know how you address me, Tracker.” He hissed. “Who’s cock is in your tight pussy right now?  Who’s about to make you cum?”

“You are!” Sofia’s voice rose to a scream as she came. “You!  Captain Levi, S-sir!”

Levi straightened up, both hands on her hips, rutting into her, coming so hard he saw white

Levi fell limply onto Sofia's back, his breathing quick and harsh.  Fuck, he was glad they were in the basement.  His girl was a screamer.

_ His girl. _

He smiled.

“Don't ever make me jealous again” he murmured into her back. “If the rage doesn’t kill me, then fucking you afterwards will.  Goddamnit, Tracker, I’m an old man.  You're gonna be the death of me.”

She laughed softly and with just a hint of evil.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
